


The Painted Door

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sinclaire Ross, the painted door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>story based of Sinclaire Ross' "The Painted Door" I suggest you read this fine short story it's very nice~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painted Door

Tino stood looking out the kitchen window as he swept. He sighed as he saw the snowstorm, hearing the whistle and moan, the door creaking from the pressures of the wind. He leaned the broom against the wall and saw Berwald walking back from the barn, probably done with his carpentry and work for the day. He jumped slightly excited and patted his clothing making sure there was no dust left. He moved swiftly to the door opening it for Berwald. The tall built man walked in covered in snow and wood shaving, his coat was heavy and made for the cold winters in the North, a scarf covering his face and a wool hat on his head for the warmth that was needed through the storm. Tino helped Berwald out of the heavy clothing and brought him to sit over by the wood lit fire.  
"I made Dinner…" He spoke nervously unsure how Berwald was feeling through his hidden emotionless face. Berwald's facial expression scared Tino sometimes, making him jump and squeel. He was always ready to regain himself, it was just, the Swedish man was always so quiet, even in his heavy footsteps he was considered quiet. Tino sat next to his husband and touched his face, "Come sit down for dinner… you're warming up now… you must be hungry."  
"I need t'go vis't Lukas… " Berwald's voice was of a mumble covered by his accent, "He's goin' t'need h'lp."  
Retracting his hand he stood brushing off his clothes and moving towards the table, "come eat… Lukas will be okay… he's strong." He was followed and sat with at the table.  
"H' needs h'lp… h's sick." He had mumbled with a slight argumentative tone, "M'goin'…"  
He felt slight anger but calmed himself, not saying a word as they ate making a somewhat awkward silence. When they had finished, Tino collection the plates putting them in the sink… he turned, seeing Berwald putting on his coat again. He rushed over, putting soft hands on the other's chest, looking up him, "Don't go… please don't go. Aren't I as or even more important than Lukas is?" he paused, "I'm sorry…" he stepped back, "please don't go, what if you get caught out there? You'll freeze! The storm is so bad that you can't see anything… and… I'll be by myself."  
Berwald didn't make a move, to scared to startle him, "I h've to… h's goin' t'need h'lp."  
Tino didn't respond and looked away from his husband.  
"I… I C'n call Mathias… n'tell m'to come ov'r." Berwald said trying to be helpful, "n' ya kn'w I'll be h'me no m'tter what…"  
"Mathias?" Tino asked repeating the name. Him and Mathias went back a while but, he hadn't seen him after their last visit 2 months ago at a meeting. They talked for hours after the meeting, going out for dinner and dancing. He had felt a attraction to him. He made his comparisons quickly in his mind; The Dane was tall, handsome, fun loving, and talkative; Berwald was tall as well, but held a scary aura, he was quiet, and when he spoke it sent chills down peoples spins. He looked back up, his mind shouting at him to stop but a different feeling had clouded his vision as he nodded.  
Berwald nodded and continued to put his coat on.  
"Can you… can you go and shave first?.... t-to look nice I mean, before you go?" Tino asked moving closer placing his hands on the other's chest.  
"If I sh've th' cold wh'le hit m'face." He spoke, "so I c'n't sh've now."  
"Oh… alright… but, let me put a scarf around your neck. To keep you warm." He started, "Are you sure you want to go?" he said again wrapping the scarf around his face, he smoothed out his coat and patted it, "I'll busy myself while you're gone. I may paint the door, a nice white, what do you think?" He asked Berwald, who nodded, "Please be safe, and come back." He said before the other left out the door and on his way to Lukas'.  
Tino walked over to the cupboard and got the paint and brushes. He walked over to the door and started to paint the door, steady but lonely strokes hitting the cracked painted wood of the door in even strokes. he sat there painting, painting and thinking. Mathias face and presence flashed into his thoughts while and after his stopped painting. Mixed races they would all be. Finnish, Swedish, Danish. Berwald barely touched or looked him anymore. He shook his head hard swiping the thoughts away putting the paint away and relighting the candles on the table that had blown out from the cold moaning winds. The door creaked and there was a tapping on the glass. Turning to look, he saw Mathias' smirking face at the window. He rushed to open it and let him in and away from the cold.  
"Come in, oh gods you must be cold!" he said pulling the other lightly in and pushing the door shut behind them.  
"Haha.. m'fine Tino!" The Dane smiled taking off his coat and hanging it up, but then looked upon the other's face with worry, "you're white as a ghost," he said putting a hand on Tino's cheek, "come on… let's get ya near the fire." The taller Nordic wrapped an arm around the small Finnish man and brought him over to sit, his arm still draped around the other's shoulders. Tino could hear the other's breathing, as he put his hands out towards the fire to warm them. He was nervous, glancing once in a while to the Dane. His mind started to wander, thinking things one who has married should not think of, of other people. He shook the thoughts away and stood, "we should play a game! Um… cards?"  
Tino started towards a drawer in the kitchen, grabbing a deck of cards, a long towered candle, and a box of matches. He set them out upon the table, fiddling with the matches, hands shaking. He had not noticed Mathias' when his hands were carefully touched and the Matches taken away from him. He jumped, turning his head to set his eyes upon the other's face, seeing that ever happy smile that always found it's way upon to Dane's handsome face. Tino's mind fluttered slightly, his mind thinking thoughts he should not be thinking of again. He shook his head sitting and started to shuffle the cards as Mathias lit the candle to illuminate that part of the table. His hands were still shaking with nerves running through his system still as he started to deal the cards. He looked up to Mathias, who still had that captivating smile placed upon his striking features. He paused, it had seemed as though, that smile… that gorgeous smile stayed afloat in the light, like the Cheshire cat itself. He fidgeted slightly looking at the cards in his hands, realizing he had not picked a game to play, he look up to Mathias, seeing the Dane's gaze that trailed along his own body and blushed deeply holding the cards to his face.  
"Are ya okay?" Mathias asked reaching an arm over, trailing his fingers along Tino's arm lightly. The rough fingers making an oddly soft touch on the Finnish man's smooth pale skin. Tino shivered at the touch, putting his cards down on the table trying, but breaking, to control himself he decided to change the subject, " I-I'm fine… yah! Um… w-would you like a treat?" he stands moving quickly over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing some pastries that were left in there. He turned to see Mathias' eyes again tracing his body, "I would love a treat." Was the Dane's response as he licked his lips slightly as if one was not enough. Tino nervously walked over taking a seat next to Mathias and handing him a plate of the pastry. He took one himself, biting into it, eyes glancing over at Mathias once in a while. Putting the pastry down, a small bit of frosting was left on his upper lip, he hadn't noticed it until Mathias had lightly grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at the Dane. He tried to wipe it off with his sleeve but his wrested was grabbed a pulled away slowly.  
"Let me…" Mathias said smiling, leaning in and with a light sensual touch, he licked off the frosting kissed the lip softly and leaned back slightly, not losing eye contact with the other.  
A blush crossed his face, red like velvet. He couldn't hold the urge anymore and he lunged forward kissing the other hungrily and with needs to be touched. He could feel the other kiss back, hands moving to his back, tongues starting to clash as he opened his mouth slightly to let the other in. he moaned and pulled at the other's shirt, starting to already undo the buttons of the others clothes…

XXX

Cold. He felt cold, really cold. Pulling the blankets onto himself more he could help the feeling of a cold presence standing, staring at and over him. He tossed in his bed slightly, Mathias beside him in the bed, both of their clothes discarded around the room. His eye opened tiredly, then snapped open at he saw a large shadowed figure standing over him. He couldn't breath, feeling as though the stare of the other was holding his throat, a thumb pushing in the center. He struggled for breath, tears flowing from his eyes. A nightmare. A nightmare. It's a nightmare! Frantic thoughts poured and oozed through his mind. He was having a nightmare. He couldn't breath, and that lose of breath, ended with a lose of consciousness.  
He woke the next morning, next to Mathias still. He got up and went to the shower to clean himself off. He then changed, grabbing a heavy sweater and a pair of sweat pants. Running down the stairs he heard a wrapping at the door. He rushed and opened to see Eirik.  
"E-Eirik? W-What are you doing here?"  
"I'm so sorry Tino…." He started, "But… you need to see what happened."

XXX

He had walked with Eirik five miles in the opposite direction of his home before he saw it. But, it was not an it, it was a who. He ran, he ran fast, so fast he tripped and fell crawling the rest of the way getting up when he was in front of the figure.  
"B-Berwald!" he cried, tears streaming down his face, as he saw the frozen to the earth man before him. The taller man's tears were frozen to his cheeks, lips, skin, and all flesh had lost its colour. He fell to his knees crying. What had he been doing so far from the house? In the complete opposite direction of where he was going to!  
Then he saw it. A stain upon his hand. Tino moved closer to see touching it. He gasped loudly losing his breath in lungs. He fell back, tears still streaming down his face.

……….. White Paint.


End file.
